villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gorrath
Warmaster Gorrath is the main antagonist of Megas XLR - although he would become less prominent of a threat later in the series (even a reluctant "ally" at times): he is noted for his intense hatred of Coop and humans in general, who he once sought to conquer. Gorrath is also the war-master of the alien race known as the Glorft and is not against using his army to hunt down those he truly despises. He also has a commander as his second in command. He is voiced by Clancy Brown. History In the future, Gorrath and his army fought an army of humans and were winning the battle against them. The human forces sent a group to travel back in time to stop the Glorfts from getting Megas. But, Gorrath and his forces followed them as well. However, they traveled too far into the past and found Megas was redesigned and founded by Coop. Gorrath tries to steal Megas and conquer but is defeated by Coop. Gorrath told his commander to travel home and get reinforcements but are trapped due to needing Megas to power the portal. As a result, Gorrath tried to steal Megas. He found Megas' signal when Coop entered it into car show and went to Earth with his troops. Coop managed to defeat Gorrath again. After being defeated by Coop two times, his men created Mecha Megas, an evil robotic duplicate of Megas. Gorrath decides to pilot and face Coop himself. Coop didn't have his control car so he had to face Gorrath with piloting Megas manually. Coop managed to get his control car back and defeat Gorrath. Gorrath had also tried to get Megas multiple times or even destroy it. Personality and Traits Gorrath harbors an intense hatred towards humans, namely Coop. He shows very little to no respect towards Coop whatsoever even when they had to team up in Rearview Mirror Mirror. Being the leader of a hostile, war-like alien species, Gorrath personally told Coop that he was the one stain on his perfect record of conquest. Gorrath said that he led his people to victory in over 100 wars and his elite guards slammed their battle-axes on the ground in supportive applause, hinting that he has *some* charismatic traits even though he abuses them on a regular basis. Gorrath craves victory and demands that his troops succeed no matter the costs or threatening to 'have their jhorbloks' should they fail him. Gorrath was willing to go to extreme lengths to win, such as having his fellow Glorft build a giant planet-destroying laser cannon on his flagship the Karajor to annihilate the Earth along with Megas and attempting to assassinate Kiva's ancestor in Coop's time. When the Glorft captured Coop when he teleported himself aboard the Karajor in The Driver's Seat, Gorrath sadistically tortured Coop by crushing a Mega-Slush drink and begrudgingly ate a Philly Cheesesteak sandwich in front of Coop in order to tell him how to pilot Megas, specifically on how to use the time-flux drive even though Coop had unwittingly already destroyed it. Category:Aliens Category:Warlords Category:Xenophobes Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Leader Category:Military Category:Male Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Hegemony Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mastermind Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Corrupt Officials